Maximum Ride Book 7
by maxride13
Summary: Max suddenly gets captured and sees hime for the first time since he left.   Better than it sounds!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: this is my first ever story so it would be great if I could maybe get a couple reviews . . . please?**

**MAX POV**

He was gone. Everything in my life seemed wrong. I haven't been out of my room (except to go to the bathroom) in weeks.

As I rolled over all hat came into my head were memories,they started with memories fro the school in our cages.

And then continued to memories from the E house, then to more recently

when the erasers took Angel, kissing Fang on the beach when I thought he was dying, seeing Fand kissing Lissa in Virginia.

Then when I told Fang I loved him,even though I was on Valium at the time for my hand surgery.

Going to Antarctica with him,finally not running away from my feelings for him.

My thoughts were interrupted as Iggy entered my room.

"hey Max you want to eat something?"

I couldn't speak in fear of choking out in sobs again so I shook my head no as the tears ran down my face.

"you sure? I made bacon" Iggy continued

It was clear that I wouldn't eat so I left the room.

Every meal Iggy comes up to ask if I want food,but's its always the same answer.

My mom can't be with us all the time because she needs to continue working fro the CSM and keep her regular job.

Dylan comes to see me frequently trying to get me to understand that I "don't need him"

and he "wasn't meant for me" as well as he "does't love but I do"

and how Dylan is my "perfect other half".

He obviously isn't my perfect other half because if he was he would have left me alone during this time.

I was so wrapped up in my thoughts I didn't realize my window was open with a slight breeze coming through.

I hadn't eaten in day and had no strength against the cloth that was shoved over my nose and mouth,as I struggled and tried to scream I slowly lost consciousness.

**AN: I know I hate Cliffhangers too so I'll be sure to update soon. Hope you liked the start of my first story! **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:Chapter 2 of my story and I realized I picked the worst name for my story.**

**Please review with better name suggestion if you have them!**

**Also Thank you to Erinn (TheSoggyBug) for my first ever review and for helping me figure**

**out fanfiction!**

**Disclaimer: I could never, and will ever be as cool awesome and amazing as James Patterson so I don't own Maximum Ride **

Groggily I slowly peeled my eyelids open (with great effort I might add).

I went to rub my eyes but discovered they were tightly chained down to a hospital bed. I couldn't be in the school though,there they would have put me in a crate.

What was up? I tried to sit up more to try and get a better view of my surroundings,

but failed miserably and laid my head back down and closed my eyes.

Whatever they knocked me out with must have been pretty strong stuff because it was certainly doing a great number on me. My mind was more conscious now and I could tell there was a

conversation going on near me. I focused on what the people were saying, "why do you have us here, you can't do this!" wait I recognized that voice, it was Fangs! I must be having more

nightmares of us when we were at the school again. "I can tell you and it will all make sense we just have to wait until she wakes up". That was Jeb's voice, what was going on in this

nightmare? Was it another one of those dreams that kinda give you hints about the future or something? But wait Fangs voice was deeper so we couldn't have been younger at the school.

And Fangs seemed angry at Jeb so it must have been after we found out he was a traitor. And what would explain me having sense of handcuffs on my arms? I had to wake up and Find out

what was going on!Slightly more awake I could tell that the back of the bed I was on had been raised ,so I forced my eyes openbstaring right at Jeb.

"Good your awake" he told me in way too cheery of a mood.

"What do you think your doing Jeb?" I was getting angrier every second and started tugging at my handcuffs.

"Look around Max, we're at the E house"

Becoming more aware of my surroundings I realized I was.

When I looked to my right taking everything in I saw him, In a hospital bed identical to mine,with hand cuffs bounding his wrists, was Fang.

Immediately tears began forming in my eyes and I pursed my lips together so I wouldn't break out in sobs.

"Max. . . " he tried to start saying something but I cut him off

"Don't,just. . don't Fang" was all I managed to choke out.

"This is exactly why I brought you here," Jeb began but I cut him off as quickly as I did Fang.

"Why Jeb, because my pain is interesting to Maximum Ride can experience emotions other than anger is something you should run tests on?"

"Max I brought you here to bring you and Fang back together"

**AN: I know its short and a cliffy but I thought it best to end the chapter here **

**and if you don't like my story could you review and tell me because if you don't I will keep **

**writing the storys badly and nothing will change about them so please tell me! **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:Thank you to those who pointed out my (now) obvious spelling and grammer issues.**

**For a while I thought it was ok but then I got some reviews. . . .anyways if you find mistakes that bug you feel free to let me know!**

**disclaimer-I never ever will be creative enough to come up with something as great as Maximum Ride thus Maximum Ride belongs to**

** James Patterson.**

"WHAT?" Fang and I replied in unison.

Even though my voice was confused, I had hope that Jeb had found some way Fang and I could be together.

"Max was made to be the leader, but Fang , you caused a major distraction for her.

So the whitecoats hired Dr. Hans Gunther-Hagen. He created Dylan to break up you and Fang.

I thought that was a bad idea,and that Dylan would be yet another distraction for Max,as it turns out he was.

Since the Dr.'s plan hadn't worked he was about to be fired , when Dylan put the idea in Fang's head that he was wrong for Max.

We thought that Max would be a stronger leader,and her anger towards Fang would motivate you,but you understood why you two couldn't be together and were depressed because of it.

Right Max?"

"Yes" I replied to Jeb

"The whitecoats were planning to capture both of you and force you into crates for the rest of your lives.

They thought Dylan would be able to lead the flock since Max is incapable of leading them right now.

I brought you here to put some sense into you two,Fang the only threat to you was Dr. Gunther-Hagen,and it was only to get you to break up with Max"

"He succeeded" Fang muttered.

"I'll leave you two alone to process this information." As soon as Jeb left Fang spoke.

"Max you don't know how sorry I am,I had NO idea it would do this to you. . ."

"It's ok Fang" I stated

"What? I thought you would be so mad you would literally kill me"

"I can understand that if you were putting someone in danger by being with them,it would be the right thing to you didn't need to leave to protect me,we both know that."

As I said this Fangs head slowly dropped. He spoke then so quietly that I had to listen hard in order to hear.

"I knew you wouldn't believe that,this is why you're smarter than me"

"Don't get me wrong though,I am mad at left for no real reason when we were happy together and almost everything was good"

"Max. . ." Fang interrupted me.

"I didn't leave for "no real reason". Remember the letter I left you?"

"How could I forget it?" Why was he bringing up the letter?

"The one on the computer,I realized I left it an hour after I left and knew you would read it, do you remember . . ."

He wasn't finished but I did for him "If I set out what I've accomplished to do"

"Fang what did you leave me to do?"

Fang opened his mouth to speak but when he tried Jeb barged into the room interrupting us.

Jeb put a needle into my arm.

"What Jeb,running tests on the affects of heartbroken teenage mutants?"

"No Max,you have eaten maybe one meal per week for the last 3 months,I am giving you an IV to get you back some of your strength." Jeb said

"Oh..well um you can do that." I felt bad for yelling at Jeb but years of whitecoats shoving needles in your arms will do that to you.

"Look,you guys can go back to what you were doing being separated and you will be captured within a day,no matter how hard you try not to." Jeb stated.

"I don't care what you decide but one way or another your going to have to spend the rest of your lives together so you might as well work things out"

He left as soon as he finished with my IV,leaving Fang and I alone.

"So hows the flock been?" Fang said trying to break the awkward silence

"Smooth Fang" I muttered in response.

"Well what was I supposed to say?"

"How about you tell me the thing you had to accomplish,the reason you left me." Now I was getting angry with him.

"Max I can't tell you that right now,not until it's finished,its to dangerous"

I just shook my head in frustration and started tugging lightly at my handcuffs again,looking down at them I noticed something.

"Fang, look at this." I motioned with my head. The handcuffs weren't locked by keys , but by a button on the side of them.

I nudged at the button with my nose and it quickly became unlatched,Fang did the same.

Taking my IV with me I went to the door,it was bolted and door was now steel and hard to get through.

Fang and I were both checked and there was no possible way out of this room. Just for clarification we were in the master bedroom of the E house.

"What do we now?" Questioned Fang.

"Well it looks like we have some time on our hands. . " I began but was feeling still very weak and paused for a moment, Fang unfortunately noticed.

"Max you don't look good you need to lay down" Fang helped me over to my bed.

"Fang I'm fine!"

"No your not you've barely eaten!" He argued with me.

"And why do you think that is?" Lesson never argue with Max.

"Max we need to talk, I don't care if your mad at me,but we won't be able to survive this if we can't talk"

"Wow, Mr. Emotionless wants to talk?" I was surprised.

"Max,come on." He wasn't giving up.

"Fine lets talk,i'll update you on whats been going on since you left."

"Great, how is everyone?" Fang said honestly thinking that I knew.

"Well,Ella has been hanging out with us a lot,that I know comes to see me a came to see me,as well as mom,who bribed me with chocolate chip cookies but it never worked.

Iggy has kinda been taking over as leader,and doing a pretty good job keeping everything under is clearly depressed and spends all her time on the computer,without talking." I started.

"Nudge not talking,huh,I didn't know I would have that much of an impact." Fang seemed surprised.

"Oh,i'm not even finished wait until you hear about Angel and The Gasman."

"Please go on" Fang said really wanting to know about everybody.

"Well Angel has stopped with the whole taking over the flock she'll just lay down next to me and hug me,for hours at a time."

"Maybe she feels lost without a mother figure." Fang wondered.

"Possibly but my moms around a lot,Angel could look at her as a mom."

"Think about it though Max,you are the only mom Angel has ever suddenly your just gone,I can't imagine what it must be doing to them"

Fang said sounding very concerned.

"Fang you're have to get back to them as soon as possible!"

Jeb barged in again,but this time carrying a chart. "Unfortunately I cannot let either of you leave"

**An: I have been working on this chapter bit by bit for days.**

**I hope you like it! Also if anybody has ideas for what Fang's "reason" could be?**

**Cause I'm coming up blank!**

**If you see any mistake let me know!**

**And If you like something about my story (the storyline and characters and stuff) **

**tell me because i'll make sure to put more of it in future chapters!**

**Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:This is chapter I haven't updated in a few days,but if you recall in my last chapter I asked for some suggestions and got 1 maybe 2.I was hoping to get more but didn't so it took a little while to come up I need some more couples for later in the story so review with your favorite couples!**

Disclaimer:I do not own Maximum Ride

Max POV

".." I stated quite clearly to Jeb.

"Max relax,its nothing bad its just that your body isn't full ready to leave. If let you go now you might pass out for a while and I don't want to take that risk." Jeb explained to us.

"Oh ya but you'll be willing to risk our lives for some experiment ?" Fang questioned Jeb.

Jeb ignored him and just left the room.

"What are we going to do Max?" Fang asked me.

I knew exactly what he was asking me.

"We can't go back to the school Fang,you know that so why did you ask?"

"Honestly I guess I was hoping there was some way we could be together without being forced." He told me.

"Fang nobody needs to force us ,we can choose to be together ourselves." I told him.

I knew he didn't want to hear that. Considering he chose to leave me but it had to be said.

"Max I never wanted to leave you,at the time I thought my being there would and up killing you or Dylan would find some way to break us up and I'd end up leaving because I couldn't stand to see you two together,but I guess it now means theres no reason for us not to be together,unless you have one?" He asked hopefully.

"Wait, what about your "reason" for leaving me?" I was totally confused!

He seemed like he wanted to get back together with me but just a little while ago he was saying how he couldn't tell me why he really left.

"Well Max, when I left I truly believed you would die if I stayed.I'm not as smart as you and didn't see that you couldn't die from us being together. When I realized this I thought about going back,but then assumed that you and Dylan would already be a I occupied my time with a um project.I don't have to finish it,but I will tell you when your ready to know."

Wow I just heard Fang say more in the last 5 minutes than he had sopken in a week!

"Max I love you,and I see no reason for us not to be together again.I know you were mad at me for a while but now you know why I left and didn't come back"

He wasn't finished but I interrupted him anyways.

"I Love You Too"

**AN:Sorry I ended the chapter there but I am getting not very many reviews and I need to know what my readers want to see in the story!**

**PLEASE review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:I'm soooo sorry I haven't been updating as much!I have to finish choreographing my dance solo and learn a whole new dance piece by next friday! As well as dance 4 days a week and musical rehersals for Les Miserables,which in case any of you didn't know is a HUGE musical with something like 30 5-10 minute songs! Not to mention school where I am in all honors classes and that mean LOTS of homework! Hopefully I will be able to updated more soon!**

Max POV

It finally came time for Jeb to release Fang and I.

As we were being released I remembered something that hadn't come to mind before.

"Wait Jeb,isn't the E house supposed to be burned down?"

"Well Max,the wall that the erasers set on fire was made to go up in flames and go out without disturbing the inner structure of the did this so your flock would think that the house had burned down and never come back to it." He told us.

My hands clenched into fists knowing that he lied to us about yet another thing,but it comforted me that he called it "My Flock".

Fang and I were released from the master bedroom to do what we pleased,meaning either get captured by whitecoats or be a couple again,the answer was clear to us.

Fang's hand was in mine and he held me close to him.

"None of the inside of this house was harmed." I told Fang.

"Do you know what this means? All our old things are still in this house!" His eyes started to widen.

"Max,Jeb is in his office,lets try and get as much stuff as we can before he finds us!" He said.

We split up and I immediately went to my old room. Surprisingly it was untouched,I found an ol bag of my and starting shoving old clothes as well as pictures of us and a pair of shoes.

It looked as if Nudge and Angel's things had been shoved into my room as well. On one side of my room were some boxes labeled with things like "Clothes" and "stuffed animals".When I went to look into them everything was pink,Angel,I grabbed some of her things as didn't have as many boxes,but the little things she had that she would want now I took.

As I left I looked back on my old room I remembered all my memories here.

Fang came to find me there.

"Are you ok Max?" He asked.

"I'm um, fine, yea I'm fine" I told him trying to keep it together.

"Max" He whispered in my ear.

"I know your not "Fine" I know you better than that. I know that this place is bringing back to many memories of when we were younger and you miss it."

Wow

"You know me to well." I said, feeling a tear start to well up at the corner of my eye.

I turned around and kissed him catching him off guard.

"Did I ever tell you how much I love you?" I said in a softer voice than I normally would have used.

"I don't think you have." His arms were around my waist.

"Let me tell you now. Fang I love you more than anything in this world.I'd rather be with you than go flying I love you so much.

I'll die without you," I wasn't nearly finished but he kissed me anyways keeping me from talkin.

"Lets go home Max"

**AN:Hope you liked it! I need more of peoples fav couples! I have only relieved 1 mention of a couple so far and I need more!**

**Reviews are great and always replied to! The buttons right there you should just press it and review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN:Chapter 6! I'm still not getting to many reviews of what couples you want to see!If you don't review with what couples you want it could end up that a couple you hate gets put in the story by accident! Speaking of if theres a maximum ride couple that you REALLY hate review and tell me so I won't put them in the story!**

**Max pov**

Fang and I have been flying for a half an hour and I'm already weak.I made a mental to get my strength back soon.

"Max are you alright? You look kinda pale." Fang saw right through my act of trying to stay strong.

"Um ya,I'm fine I can make it back to the house." I lied.

"We should rest for a while." Fang insisted.

But before I could stop them he took my hand and we landed on the ground.

He sat down underneath a tree and patted the ground next to him motioning me to sit down.

Reluctantly I did,grasping his hand in the process.

"So Ella's been spending time with the flock huh? I knew one day she would." Fang said looking into my eyes the entire time.

"Like I said I don't really know whats been going on with the flock right now Fang but I guess she is."When I said this Fangs head dropped,his lips pursed together,and I could tell his teeth were clenched.

"Iggys cooking seems to have gotten better though,you wouldn't believe how amaxing his bacon is when you haven't eaten for days!" I rambled.

"So you do eat then?"

"A few strips of bacon here and there." Saying this made my stomach growl and I looked down at it in suprise.

"Max,what do you say we keep going towards the house to get you some more bacon?" Fang asked still holding my hand.

"I'd say that sounds pretty great." I said but I was really thinking about going back to a house where Fang and I could be a couple.

Not just a house filled with Iggys bacon.

About an hour later we were a mile or so away from the house,so I sent a mental message to Angel.

_"Angel?"_

_"MAX!YOUR OK EVERYONE IS PANICKING!WE MISS YOU!"_

_"Angel calm down I'm fine make everyone stop panicking!I coming home but I need you to tell everyone a little story before we get there"_

_"WE?Who's "WE?""_

I sent her everything that had happened to us and then tuned out of our little "Conversation" .

Fang and I landed on the he started to go in I grabbed his hand and pulled him back.

"Wait Fang,are you sure you want to do this? I don't want you leaving me again!" I could feel a lump in my throat talking about it.

But instead of answering he walked over to me and kissed me for minutes on end.

We hadn't stopped when Nudge walked through the porch doors.

**AN:I'm sorry this chapter took soo long but I am not getting reviews! I need to know what couples you want or I won't be able to continue this story!**

**REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN:Thank you to the people who recommended couples to me! For those of you who don't like my story and think there are many things wrong with it i'm sorry but at this point in my life fanfiction is not my top it was I might fail all my classes,and I don't want that to happen. Here is chapter 7! I'll try to make it longer than usual as per request!**

Max pov

Nudge was holding a glass of water which promptly crashed to the floor as she stared at Fang and I (who had stopped kissing by this point).

The old Nudge would've started talking and not stop for at least an hour after seeing this. But the current Nudge just stood there,staring at us,not even realizing a glass had shattered at her feet.

"What happened! Nudge are you ok?" Ella screamed,running from the kitchen quickly followed by Iggy.

Just for a second the three of them stood staring,until Ella broke the silence.

"Max,what happened we were so worried about you!Um. . Why is Fang here?" Ella came over and hugged me as she said this.

"I didn't get to finish the story!" Angel explained as she walked onto the porch.

Iggy's face began to scrunch up in anger and he walked over to Fang and punched him in the face. And Fang just took it.

"Thats for leaving us." Iggy said his voice calmer than I expected.

Fang nodded and said "Look I know everyones mad at me,but Max is kinda weak right now and I think we should bring her to see Dr. Martinez."

I scowled at him for calling me weak but realized what he said was probably true.

We all walked into the kitchen where my mom was pacing back and forth nervously,and screaming at someone on the phone.

"Mom?" My voice sounded softer and smaller than I expected it to.

Mom's head snapped me she dropped the phone to the floor,and ran over to hug me.

"Max thank goodness you're alright!You look sick! Come lay down on the couch." Apparently she hadn't noticed Fang yet.

I lied down on the couch and slowly started losing consciousness.

Words became lost and my eyes slowly closed.

Fang pov

Max was way more tired than she let on to be.

She tried to keep herself awake for a second but quickly succumbed to sleep.

"Fang we need to talk." Dr. Martinez said in a stern tone from behind me.

I hadn't thought she noticed me but apparently she did.

"I can explain!" I said almost to fast.

Dr. Martinez looked skeptical until Angel looked at her. She must have said something to get her to calm down because her eyes relaxed and she said "Fine,then explain."

"I left Max to protect her as you all a week ago I was kidnapped by erasers at lake mead where I was staying. They brought me to the E house where they also had Max.

We were held hostage by Jeb." I started.

"Wait Jeb?" Dr. Martinez questioned

"Yes but let me finish,Jeb told us that he is still working with the whitcoats hired Dr. Gunther Hagen to break up Max and I because I was to much of a distraction.

Dr. Freaks plan wasn't working and he was about to be fired when Dylan told me that I wasn't right for Max.

When I left Max was ruined and stopped becoming the leader that the flock needed.

Jeb brought us together to decide wether we wanted to be a couple by our own free will or be captured by whitecoats and sped the rest of our lives together in dog crates"

"Wow" A single syllable came out of Nudge's voice had changed,it seemed more mature and older,like she lived through a lot.

"So I'm assuming you guys are back together?" Ella asked.'

"I guess,it was all Max's decision." I said as they stared at me in awe.

"Where did you get our old backpacks?" Asked The Gasman.

"We snooped around the E house after Jeb let us go and got some of our old stuff. I have the guys bags and Max the girls. Which I think she might have dropped on the porch."

Immediately after I said this Nudge and Angel ran to the front porch in search of memories.

Something hit me,Dylan wasn't here. "Uh Wheres Dylan?"

"As soon as Max disappeared he left.I thought it was in search of her but he hasn't kept in contact and hasn't returned since. If you excuse me I have to make some calls to all the people looking for Max,they'll be happy to hear that she's home." Dr Martinez said as she left the room.

Gazzy ran up to me as soon as Dr. Martinez was out of the way and hugged me. . . hard.

Tears of his stained my shirt as he tried to conceal it from everyone else.

Ella put her hand in Iggy's and sort of an unspoken conversation went on between them.

Ig just looked at her (as best he could being blind) and they left the room together.

Gazzy picked his head up from being buried in my shirt and said "I missed you Fang"

Gazzy's so mature most of the time that I keep forgetting he's only 9 years old "I missed you too Gaz"

"Fang can I see my bag?" Asked Gazzy.

I handed him his old green bag from when he was 6.

He opened it in wonderment picking old toy cars pictures,and even though Max would hate it old bombs that were unfinshed.

"I gotta go show this to Iggy!" Gazzy screamed.

"Speaking of Iggy whats he been doing while I've been gone?" I asked.

"I dunno he mostly hangs out with Ella." Gazzy said.

Just as I had thought. I couldn't wait to tell Max but that would have to wait until she woke up.

**AN: I hope you guys liked it! I'm REALLY sorry that I haven't ben updating as much but to make up for it I will update quite frequently over Christmas break! On a side note it seems that not many people are liking my story. Unless people review and tell me otherwise I might consider not continuing it.**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN:Chapter 8! Well Ok nobody is ready my stories so I am asking you to review them.**

**Tell me suggestions,things you hate,things you want to see! ****Please I want you to read this!**

Max POV

My sleep was not very peaceful. It was disturbed from old memories from the school,all the tests they did on us.

Then suddenly they morphed into my memories of Ella.

Eating cookies with her back in Arizona,her being there for me when Fang left.

Then I saw Ella, older than she was now,in a wedding dress and Nudge was doing her hair in ringlet curls.

That jolted me awake,gasping I might add.

Fang was sitting across from me in a chair,his eyes questioning why I woke up so suddenly.

I stared towards the kitchen where Iggy and Ella were sitting at the table talking looking into each others eyes differently.

"No way. Why didn't you tell me?" I asked Fang.

"I was going to right when I figured out but I thought I'd let you sleep first." Fang explained.

He cared about me so much,I loved him!

"Why didn't we figure this out before? Iggy and Ella were standing in front of us the whole time, we should've seen it!"

"Max,we didn't find out because we were both pretty tired,not paying attention, and had been in the house maybe 5 minutes before you passed out on the couch. Give yourself a break sometimes,you don't always have to be on top of everything." Fang walked over to the couch and sat down next to me.

"Max you're awake!" I was interrupted by Angel yelling from the kitchen.

Angel came running into the room first and gave me a hug,Followed by Nudge who was still pretty silent,Gazzy was still playing with his cars on the floor near Fsng but looked up when he saw me wake.

"Max,you stink!" Angel broke away from me to state the obvious.

"Um guys if you don't mind,I haven't changed or showered in at least 2 weeks can I go change?" I asked.

"Max sweetie you don't have to ask to take a shower!" Mom strolled into the room.

I stood up to go up the stairs and Fang followed me.

Once we were out of earshot of everyone else I asked Fang "Do I really smell that bad?"

"No Max I think they just wanted to get us out of the room to talk about something."

I would tend to that after I had cleaned up.

I walked into my old room and saw that the window had been repaired and my bed made. . . . .Ella.

Fang had followed me into my room,I almost immediately knew what he was thinking.

"Fang, everything is still in your room and nobody touched it." I explained to him.

"Thanks Max,you can have the shower first."

I smiled at him,he was so amazing.

It looked as if my clothes had all been washed,folded,and put away. Man Ella must have been really nervous about me.

I grabbed my favorite shirt and newest pair of of American Eagle jeans that I got before Totals wedding and went into the girls bathroom.

When I was out of the shower fully dressed the room was still steamed from the hot water.

I saw Angel's pink hairbrush on the table and decided to use it.

After all Fang was back,it was a special occasion.

My hair was more knotted than I thought so it took me longer,but when I was done I left the bathroom and walked to Fang's room.

He was sitting on his bed looking at a stack of photographs. One came up of all of us at Total's wedding and his lips pursed together.

"Hey" I decided that would be a good place to distract him.

"Your turn for the shower." I tried to get his mind off the pictures.

He nodded without saying anything and set the pictures down.

As he walked toward the door near me he put his hand around my neck and kissed me,the first time since he had left.

He suprised me at first but the I slowly ran my hands through his hair.

God I missed his hair!

When he broke away his hands were on my back and his eyes were looking into mine.

"I will never leave you" He stated with such intensity I thought it might not be Fang talking.

Then he left to take his shower.I was stunned,I thought he'd be less ready to jump back into our relationship because of how mad I was.

My stomach grumbled interrupting my busy thoughts. So I went downstairs to get a snack.

The whole flock and my mom were waiting for me. More patiently than I thought they would.

When they heard my footsteps all the talking between them stopped and they stared at me.

"I'm clean now,lets pick up where we left off." I broke the awkward silence.

"Well Max I think I should examine you one more time just to be sure that your nutrient levels are ok." Mom's doctor side spoke up.

I followed her into the kitchen where she had her medical kit ready,complete with thermometers.

I sat down on the chair finding myself more tired than I normally would be.

"Max I'm concerned for you,in many ways. Your electrolites are down so I am going to give you some supplements for you to get your strength back." Mom said as she handed me a bottle of pills.

She took a deep breath before she said "Max are you and Fang ok?"

"Well you both examined us so shouldn't you tell me?"

"Not like that." I didn't realize she meant Fang and I as a couple.

"Well I understand know why he left now and I assume he told you?" She nodded in response.

"That I know of we're both commited now and on the same page." I told her, but her worried expression didn't fade.

"Even so Max I think you should have a serious talk with him,just to make sure." That did seem like a good idea. I made a mental note to talk to him later.

"Max i'm also concerned about what Jeb put you through when he had you captured. Fang told me "everything" but knowing Jeb I have a feeling theres more to it than that. Can you tell me about it?"

She asked a complicated question. Sure what Jeb did to Fang and I was crazy and insane,but nothing compareed to what the whitecoats had done to us.

"Mom its nothing to worry about. He didn't really do anything but hold us hostage." Completley true.

She nodded like she agreed but the crease between her eyebrows said something else.

I heard the water upstairs turn off and thought about going to talk to Fang.

Then I remembered the reason our flock had split up.

If this was going to work I needed to think about the flock more often.

I walked into the living room to see them and asked "So whats been happening in this past week or so?"

I was bombarded with all the schennanigans that had happened while I was gone.

I saw Fang at the bottom of the stairs,his hair still wet from the shower. He was smiling at all of us talking,and our eyes met and we smiled at each other.

_This is how it's supposed to be._

The voice was back! Fang saw my eyes widen and his face became questioning. I nodded to let him know it was the voice.

**AN:That was chapter 8! Review it!Please! That review button is waiting to be pressed!**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Chapter 9! (almost 10 eep!) Just to update ages of characters Max,Fang,and Iggy are like 15 1/2 ,Ella is 14ish ,Gazzy is 9 1/2, Angel 7 1/2 ,Nudge 12 1/2.**

**So basically add a half year to all their ages (If any of them are wrong please correct me!). Oh, and Angels voice in Max's head is _Bold italics _and the voice is plain** _italics._

Max POV

Fang came over and joined in the flock,so they filled him in on everything he missed. Everyone was happy but the voice thing kept bugging me! I thought it was gone for good after Fang left.

Mom came back into the house through the ladder we set up for her. She sarted making dinner and the whole flock went into the kitchen to eat except for Fang and I.

He motioned his head upstairs and I followed him. He waited until we were in my room to speak "The Voice?"

"Yup. It was saying "This is how things are supposed to be" really wierd!". I sat on the bed next to him.

"Are you sure its not Jeb?" Fang picked up my hand and held it as he said this. I had to talk with him.

"Absolutly positive! But the way the voice is talking it seems like Jeb. Um Fang I think we need to talk." I hated doing this.

"I knew this was coming,but I was trying to avoid it. What do you think?" He seemed reluctent to get into this conversation,he must have thought something bad would comeout of it.

I kissed him,for a long time! When he broke away for air I explained "Thats how I feel."

He looked at me and smiled. I was exstatic that he didn't pull away from me,but something was still nagging at me "Fang I think we should wait to tell the rest of the flock. Ease them into it"

"I love you." He interrupted. "I love you too." As I said that I realized he has only ever heard me say that twice in his life. I wanted to tell him about what happened when he died.

Before he left we tried to drop the subject of him dying because it was to painful. Now he needed to know.

"Fang when you died,temporarily,I was a mess for those few minutes.I mean I screamed at you,pulled your hair, and pounded on your chest,but the one thing you need to know is that I told you I love you."

"Max,I'm so sorry. Then I left and it must have been horrible for you." I didn't want him to feel guilty about this.I told him so that he would know I loved him then.

So I kissed him again. I ran my hands through his hair,not thinking about anything else. Just being here with Fang.

We were interrupted by footsteps coming up the stairs. Ella popped her head into my room "Max dinners ready!" She informed us.

When she ran downstairs I looked back at Fang and kissed him before I went downstairs for dinner. He waited a little while before coming downstairs so it would seem like we weren't spending all our time together.

Mom had made some sort of stew for dinner, and it was REALLY good! I need to learn how to cook like this! (Never going to happen!)

"So tell us more about what happened at the E house!" Angel asked seeming way more excited than she should be to hear about it.

"I think you know everything,but I think we should get started on trying to figure out what Jeb's doing at the E house." Fang said this as he nodded at me for agreement.

"Fang's right guys. Something was definitely up with under eyes were dark, i'm guessing from not sleeping.

We know he still has some erasers,the ones that captured us. But where did he get them?" I thought out loud.

"Well he could've taken them from the white coats or created his own." Nudge spoke up.

I needed to talk to her this was the most she's spoken since we came back. It concerned me.

_She's getting older Max,more mature._

The sudden widening of my eyes alerted Fang that I had just heard the voice,and apparently as well as Angel.

She gasped and stared at me and everyone else followed. **_Max you have to say something!_**

I glared at her even though I knew she was right. "The voice is back."

**AN: I hope you liked it! Puh-lease review! I'll try to update more but I have 5 hour rehearsals every night not to mention dance and school,as well as a social life.**


End file.
